Anastasia
by Marinuqui
Summary: Anastasia siempre había sido una chica diferente. Lo sabía toda su familia. Lo sabía ella misma. Sin embargo, había algo constante en su vida que quizás le hacía plantearse muchas cosas. Un nombre, cinco letras. ¿El problema? Que era una mujer. ¿Su nombre? Marta. Advertencia: Femmslash.


_**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene género Femmslash**_

_**Categoría: T**_

_**Género: Romance/Tragedia**_

Nació en el año 2000. Era una fría mañana de invierno. Más en concreto, el diez de diciembre. Su madre, mujer con carácter fuerte y potente, yacía en la cama con un latir de su corazón lento. Parecía estar a punto de expirar en medio del hospital. Pero no lo haría. Por suerte, en esa época era muy fácil que una mujer sobreviviese al parto, y ella no sería la excepción

Su marido observaba sentado al otro lado de la sala, paciente, leyendo una de las revistas que tenía a mano. Cuando le comunicaron que había sido una niña, se decepcionó un poco, porque quería un varón. Sin embargo, sonrió, y cuando se adentró en la sala, se sentó a la orilla de la cama de su esposa. Se habían casado unos meses antes para darle a su hija una cierta estabilidad. Y tampoco era un gran sacrificio. Llevaban veinte años juntos. Cuando la miraron, supieron entonces como llamarían a ese bebé que tomaban entre sus brazos. Anastasia

La prima de su madre, María, se pasaba todos los días por la casa para poder ver a la pequeña niña, a quien quería como si de su propia sobrina se tratase. Se perdía en esos ojos de tonalidad celeste, y se preguntaba si tendría el mismo don que su padre, o en cambio, sería una muchacha sencilla como lo eran tantos otros. La niña pequeña soltó una risa ante los gestos insistentes de su tía con tal de hacerla reír. Algo en su interior le hacía creer que esa niña iba a ser especial. No se equivocaba

La pequeña niña de apellido Gálvez crecía con una salud formidable. Había tardado en aprender a hablar, cosa que había asustado a sus progenitores, pero lo que había tardado era directamente proporcional a lo poco que hablaba. Era callada y silenciosa, jugando en una esquina de la casa con los coches. A veces miraba por la ventana y se levantaba, posando sus manos en el frío cristal. Sus pupilas azules centelleaban ante ello y su cabello oscuro brillaba bajo la luz del sol, aclarándose ligeramente

Era una niña bastante guapa. Unos dos años después, nació su hermano pequeño. Este era totalmente contrario a ella. Muy juguetón, de buen carácter. Su cabello castaño hacía conjunto con sus ojos casi tan negros como el mismo carbón. Anastasia se preguntaba el por qué su hermano era tan distinto a ella. Jacob jugaba con las muñecas y los muñecos de playmobil, una cosa muggle que a ella casi ni le interesaba. Porque era distinta. Era especial

Un día, su madre decidió llevarla a uno de los parques que se encontraban al lado de su casa. Dejó a la pequeña allí y esta, con sumo interés, se quedó contemplando todo aquel lugar. Había muchos niños de su edad correteando por allí. Un grupo en concreto de críos que parecían reír y jugar. Se acercó a ellos para presentarse con osadía y muy poca timidez

Con el paso de los días, ella también formaba parte de ese grupo. Pero era pegando a todos los niños del lugar. A algunos incluso les llenaba de barro todo el cabello. Excepto a una persona, a la que no era capaz de causar daño alguno. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su espalda. La niña era de tamaño más pequeño, aunque mayor que ella por unos meses. Sus pupilas grises eran sencillas, no destacaban en general. Y ella tampoco. Pero para Anastasia sí. Y siempre le pedía por favor que la dejase que la peinara. Y la niña cedía porque en el fondo le gustaba. Marta siempre le sonreía de alguna manera u otra. Y Anastasia se sentía feliz por ello

Iban al colegio las dos juntas. Y con los años, se fueron separando al encontrarse en distintas clases. Marta tocaba el saxofón desde bien pequeña, apuntada en el conservatorio por sus padres. Anastasia, en cambio, montaba todos los días en bicicleta con su madre, gran apasionada de este deporte. La mujer de cabello dorado adoraba pasar tiempo con su hija. Anastasia, sin embargo, extrañaba estar con su amiga, la que ahora pasaba más tiempo con otras personas. Su amistad se resintió. Ya no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra

Pero el destino era impreciso de alguna forma u otra. Podía observar como su madre hablaba por teléfono con otra persona. Se reían, rememorando viejos tiempos

-Sí. Aún me acuerdo cuando Anastasia tiraba de los pelos a todos los niños menos a ella. Era bastante cómico, la verdad-Se hizo un cierto silencio-Bueno, Paula, ya hablaremos. Un beso-Colgó el teléfono mientras terminaba de reírse con cierto toque divertido

Se giró para dirigirse a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de su hija menor, de diez años, quien sonreía con cierto interés. Se acercó a su madre con paso rápido, colocándose a su lado mientras que esta proseguía preparando la cena

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?-Esta levantó la vista para clavarla en la figura de su hija

-¿Te acuerdas de Marta?-El corazón se le detuvo sin entender el por qué, aunque rápidamente sonrió ante la pregunta, asintiendo-Pues estaba hablando con su madre, y como ya tenía decidido ir sola a la escuela, se quedaría más tranquila si iba contigo

-¿Y ella qué ha dicho?-Preguntó fingiendo desinterés

-Que sí, aunque a regañadientes. Le da un poco de vergüenza

-Si de pequeñas nos llevábamos bien

-La gente cambia, Anastasia

Las palabras de su madre le hicieron recapacitar.

Cuando al día siguiente su compañera de colegio fue a buscarla, entendió a lo que se refería su madre. Marta ya no era esa niña alegre con risas todo el rato de por medio. Era una joven de pocos años, casi madura, como si de una adolescente se tratase. Todo el camino fue en silencio. Ninguna de las dos hablaba. Permanecían en un silencio bastante llamativo aunque las miradas destacaban entre las dos

Al día siguiente, fue el mismo ritual, pero al fin Marta se atrevió a pronunciar alguna palabra que otra. Y se veía nerviosa. Un día, caminando, Anastasia decidió ser directa y preguntarle por qué se comportaba así con ella. La joven de cabello castaño confesó que le daba vergüenza. Ella le explicó que eran amigas. Marta se extrañó por el gesto que realizó, pero decidió callar y asentir con una sonrisa tímida. Su corazón volvió a latir sin premeditación y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Le agradaba tener de nuevo cierta complicidad con Marta

Las dos se iban juntas a patinar. A Marta se le dio bien siempre hasta que una mala caída le hizo tener que renunciar a este deporte. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se permitía patinar un poco por hacer deporte. Y a Anastasia le encantaba. Siempre se reía cuando se acordaba del puntapié que le dio a una chica de su clase en toda la espinilla con los patines blancos. Marta le regañaba un poco aunque al final acababa riendo junto a la morena. Y esta se sentía feliz de que su amiga le correspondiese a ese gesto

Un día, recibió lo que menos deseaba en toda su vida. La carta para su entrada en Hogwarts. Sus padres se veían orgullosos de ella, pero la niña no era feliz. No pensando que se iba a separar de la que era su mejor amiga. La chica de cabello castaño parecía algo ausente esos días, y eso le hacía más difícil a la morena en comunicarle el hecho de que iban a estar mucho tiempo separadas. Una tarde hizo detenerse a su amiga, quien caminaba con paso lento y la miró de frente

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Ocurre algo?-Cuestionó con su suave voz. Siempre se había preguntado si seguiría así de suave

-Me voy a ir-La otra frunció el ceño-Lejos

-¿A dónde?-Titubeó-Yo también me voy a ir, Anastasia

-¿También?-Inquirió sorprendida

-Sí, y te voy a echar mucho de menos-Soltó, llorando mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo

-¿A dónde vas?-Solo fue capaz de preguntar

-A una escuela a la que no quiero ir…Tú no vas a estar allí

-¿Hogwarts?-Su amiga se separó, confundida, asintiendo-Yo también voy air allí, Marta-Sonrió intensamente-¡No nos vamos a separar!

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó la niña pequeña con ilusión

-De verdad-Y se abrazaron, sumamente felices por esa noticia. Porque no se iban a separar

Anastasia observaba como su compañera se acercaba hacia el taburete en medio del salón de la escuela. Sus ojos brillaban con cierto temor. Tragó saliva. Esperaba que todo le fuese bien. Observó como se sentaba y la miraba directamente a ella. Y se sintió especial por ello. Porque su mejor amiga parecía encontrarse serena. Fue enviada a la casa de Hufflepuff. Sonrió un poco, quizás algo encantada, para sentarse al lado de una chica de cabellera dorada. Esta sonreía y parecía hablarle mucho a Marta, quien no podía dejar de mirarla

Su nombre fue pronunciado con fuerza. Tanta que no se la esperaba por nada del mundo. Se sentó donde antes había estado la castaña, quien proseguía observándola con sumo interés. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya fue asignada. Slytherin. La casa de las serpientes. Buscó la mirada de su amiga, y se encontró con una sonrisa de ciertos ánimos, de cariño y de tranquilidad

Con el tiempo, las dos proseguían siendo mejores amigas. Habían formado un gran grupo con otros chavales, pero a estos no les caía bien Anastasia, y Marta no dudó en estar al lado de ella sucediera lo que sucediese. Pero con el paso del tiempo, las diferencias se hacían claras. Anastasia era una chica guapa, coqueta, que le gustaba comprar y le encantaba pasear por los jardines. Marta era sencilla, no muy guapa, aunque tampoco fea. Le encantaba dibujar y leer. Anastasia era extrovertida. Marta todo lo contrario. Pero las dos siempre estaban juntas

A veces se sentaban juntas. Marta se limitaba a leer a la vez que su amiga la observaba atentamente. Con cierto interés. Con algo de amor, incluso. Sí, amor. No lo admitía, pero quería a esa tejona como nunca había querido a nadie. Y eso le asustaba y agradaba a la vez. Respiraba con lentitud

Fingía que se interesaba por ese chico de allí y por el otro de allá. Marta solamente se limitaba a asentir sin más interés que en los libros. El grupo de ellas dos se amplió a cuatro. Y entonces, Anastasia empezó a fijarse más en sus otras amigas. Estas se parecían más a ella. Eran coquetas, divertidas y se llevaban demasiado bien

Pero Marta seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Era quien le comprendía. La que le hacía sentirse mejor persona. Y la joven de cabello castaño era especial, era única. Y no quería que destacase. Por esa razón, procuraba dejarla mal delante de sus otras amigas. Y Marta se limitaba a asentir, azorada, para después recibir un abrazo de Anastasia y un "eres mi mejor amiga". Y con solo eso se conformaba. Porque querer a Anastasia era importante para la muchacha de la casa de Hufflepuff

Sin embargo, las otras dos muchachas ya se empezaron a hartar del comportamiento de ella. Y de su trato hacia la chica de menor estatura. Finalmente, decidieron abrirle los ojos a Marta y hacerla entender que Anastasia se reía de ella. Que nunca había sido su mejor amiga. Que solamente era su plan "B". Entonces, la echaron del grupo

A la joven morena no sabía que fue lo que más le dolió. Que fueran esas sabandijas las causantes de todo aquello o que su adorada Marta no hiciese nada por ayudarle. Desde ese mismo instante, decidió hacerle la vida imposible. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y esta intentaba evitarla. Veía una especie de dolor y de remordimiento en su mirada. A veces esperaba que le pidiese perdón, pero nunca llegaba ese momento. Quizás fuese orgullo. Con el tiempo comprendió que para la joven, no podía existir disculpa por lucha por lo que creía adecuado y correcto

Y el tiempo pasaba, y la ira disminuía. Sin embargo, su amor por ella seguía intacto. La observaba leer por los pasillos y suspiraba. Suspiraba al pensar que no parecía dispuesta a hablarle ya nunca. Se giró, cayéndose así uno de sus volúmenes. Se giró, sorprendida al ver que la misma Marta quien recogía el tomo entre sus manos, tendiéndoselo. Como una especie de tregua. Y ella lo aceptó. Porque era una especie de perdón por parte de las dos. Le sonrió con timidez para proseguir por su camino

Se enteró de que había salido con un tan David, pero que no había salido nada bien. Ella con el tiempo conoció a Stephan, un joven apuesto del que se había encaprichado. Ya tenía diecisiete años, un grupo de amistades especiales, los más conocidos, y un novio perfecto. Pero sabía que ella no era feliz. No lo era así

A veces la veía a lo lejos, sentada junto a otras dos chicas. Eran ellas dos. Una de ellas era de su anterior grupo, y la otra era una buena conocida de ellas desde el principio, que había repetido un curso. Veía que reía de vez en cuando, golpeando amistosamente a su compañera. Y sus miradas se encontraban a lo lejos. Ansiaba poder estar a su lado de vez en cuando, pero no era capaz de ello. No aún con esas sensaciones en su pecho. Esas que intentaba apagar con los besos apasionados de su novio. Esos besos con sabor a leche y chocolate

Marta de vez en cuando hablaba con un chico. Él parecía interesado en ella, pero la joven no parecía estar por la labor. Y con el tiempo descubriría que había una razón para ello. A mediados de curso, se hicieron una especie de declaraciones o de confesiones. Marta también lo hizo. Afirmó ser lesbiana delante de media escuela, y ante la mirada de todos los compañeros que la observaban incrédulos, sonrió. Y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia ella. Hacia la joven de cabello oscuro, silenciosa a lo lejos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Y la otra también sonríe, y el corazón se le dispara por completo

Se hablaban de vez en cuando. Marta le sonreía amablemente y ella intentaba mantener una conversación con ella, pero la joven lo único que hacía era asentir y darle la razón. La exasperaba ese comportamiento de la Hufflepuff, pero la confianza se había marchado y ya no existía nada más que eso

-¿Crees de verdad que va a meter esto en el examen?-Cuestionó un día, encaminándose con ella por el segundo piso. Se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, si te soy sincera. Puede entrar cualquier cosa-Esa era Marta, timidez ante todo

-No sé. Quizás podrías explicarme igualmente algo, necesito…

-No tengo mucho tiempo, Anastasia-Interrumpió, deteniéndose y colocando sus libros como barrera entre ellas-Yo también tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Lo siento

¿Cuántas veces le había escuchado esa palabra? Muchas. Demasiadas. Pero no para aquello que pudo significar algo importante. Y ya no quedaba nada. Era ella una muchacha distinta. Ya no eran las mismas personas. Pero hubo algo que reconoció en las pupilas de ella. Un cariño intenso y especial. Un algo que no se había apagado ni con el paso de los años

Tiró de ella con fuerza, adentrándose las dos en el baño de las chicas

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!-Gritó enfadada la menor, queriendo escabullirse de ella-¡Déjame salir!

-Tenemos una charla pendiente

-¿Qué charla?

-Lo que sucedió entre nosotras-Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que objetara algo, pero la otra no pronunciaba palabra alguna-Éramos las mejores amigas

-¿De verdad?-Esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa-Creía que tu mejor amiga era Erika, o eso parecía cada vez que te ofuscabas al verla tanto con Diana-Era cierto que le molestaba. Pero le molestaba que quedasen a escondidas de ellas dos. Que las hiciesen de lado-Siempre te importó más las apariencias, y cuando hablabas con Sarah, pasabas de mí, me hacías de lado

-Eso no es cierto-Pero sabía que lo era. Y le dolió que ella se lo reprochase-Y en vez de hablar conmigo, decidiste seguirles la corriente a ellas dos

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?!

-¡Quedarte a mi lado! ¡Ser mi amiga!

-¿La amiga que tú nunca fuiste?-Contra atacó, causándole así daño y temor-Siempre evitando que conociese a gente. Haciendo que me quedase por debajo de los demás. Minándome la moral

-Te protegía. Eras mi mejor amiga y no quería que nadie te hiciese daño. Ni que te cambiasen.

-Ya era demasiado mayorcita como para decidir, ¿no crees?-Se quedaron en silencio-No sé que pretendías con esto. Si sonsacar una declaración o una justificación o algo. Lo único que sé es que es algo del pasado, y que no hacemos bien removiendo algo que ya estaba calmado.

-¿Acaso no extrañas nuestros momentos?-Y entonces, bajó la mirada. Y lo comprendió. Claro que los extrañaba-¿Cómo puedes ser tan orgullosa?

-¿Y tú tan cínica? ¿Cómo sé que no es un juego?

-Parece que no me conoces-Comentó, dolida

-Por eso mismo lo digo-Inquirió con recelo-Porque te conozco. Porque sé como eres al igual que sé que en su momento intentaste fastidiarme y dejarme sin amigas

-Yo…

-Estoy harta. Harta

-No sé como eres una Hufflepuff

-En cambio, yo sí que entiendo que seas una vil serpiente-Pronunció lentamente, recalcando cada sílaba

Intentó abofetearla. De buen gusto lo hubiese hecho, pero ella la detuvo. Detuvo su brazo, apresándolo para empezar a forcejear. Y estaba destilando una ira que, de repente, sin comprenderlo, se transformó en algo más concreto: Deseo.

Anastasia siempre había visto como en muchas series y películas, la pareja, después de dicutir alocadamente, se besaban arrebatadoramente como signo de un amor que estaba a punto de ebullición. Y era cierto. Los labios de su antigua amiga eran demasiados sabrosos, y suaves. Era muy diferente besar a un hombre que a una mujer. Los besos de Stephan eran perfectos, pero los de Marta eran distintos. Creía que en cualquier momento se iba a perder en el vacío. Una especie de mareo se apoderaba de ella, pero no se podía detener. No podía dejar de besar aquellos labios de ella. De su Marta. De esa chica que le había fastidiado gran parte de su existencia, y que allí estaba, besándose. Y volvió a sentirse mínimamente feliz al poder sentirla a su lado. Junto a ella

Solo fue ese instante. Ese instante y días de ignorancia. Anastasia evitando a Marta, y esta buscando la forma de podre encontrarse con la morena sin que esta se opusiese de ningún modo. Estaba cansada de tener que buscarla, pero ese día llegó antes de que empezase el partido de Quidditch de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. La joven se acercó hacia Anastasia, quien estaba en la entrada del lugar sin saber si decidirse o no a entrar

-Hola-Se limitó a pronunciar, con el equipo perfectamente colocado. La morena se sobresaltó

-Creía que estarás jugando-Negó con la cabeza

-Estaba esperando a poder hablar contigo

-No hay nada de qué hablar

-Yo creo que sí… De lo que pasó el otro día

-¿Y qué sucedió?-Solo quería acabar con aquello. ¿Por qué a ella?

-No sé que es lo que más me puede llegar a molestar. Si tu cinismo o tu cobardía

-¿Cobardía?-Cuestionó sin perder la paciencia-¿A qué viene eso?

-Viene a que el otro día nos besamos. Tú y yo. Fue algo que surgió entre nosotras. Y no lo podemos negar

-Estás confundida

-No. No lo estoy. Durante mucho tiempo quería pensar que lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida era alejarme de ti. Y en cierta manera, era verdad. Conseguí nuevos amigos. Verdaderos. Pero también era consciente que, en cada caída, había una constante cuando me levantaba. Y esa eras tú. Tú-Rio un poco, desorientada-No sabes lo que me ha costado admitir que te quiero

Y se quedó congelada en el sitio. Dos palabras. Ocho letras. Y el mundo ya había cambiado. Pero ella no. Ella era Anastasia. Solamente Anastasia

-Marta…

-Que te quiero como tú me quieres a mí

-¿Estás loca? Entre nosotras no hay nada. Yo no te quiero. Quiero a mi novio. No quiero a una mujer

-No estamos hablando de una mujer. Estamos hablando de mí. De tu amiga. De esa persona que siempre ha estado a tu lado. Puedes esconderte si quieres. Puedes fingir que no ha pasado nada y fingir. Fingir lo que es una vida perfecta. Pero eso no te va a atraer a la felicidad

-Tú no sabes si soy feliz

-Lo sé. Sé que no lo eres. Soy consciente de ello, igual que lo soy al saber que yo tampoco soy feliz así, sabiendo que tú tampoco lo eres

-Todo tu discurso queda muy bonito, pero son solamente patrañas y confusiones que te han surgido por ese beso y…

-Parece que lo señalases como si me lo hubiese inventado yo. Te lo estoy dejando claro. Te quiero. Y tú me quieres a mí. ¿Qué más da que seamos dos mujeres? ¿Qué más da todo aquello mientras seamos tú y yo? Sin embargo, no voy a estar esperándote siempre, Anastasia. En algún momento tendrás que decidir de verdad, y entonces, yo ya no estaré allí contigo. Recapacita, por favor. Nos queremos y…

-¡Yo no te quiero! ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de ti?

Esperaba algo. Un reproche. Rabia. Frustración. Otro beso que la indicase que todo aquello proseguiría. Que se amaban. Esperaba un final de esos felices pese a que ella se opusiese a ello. Sin embargo, el dolor era la máscara de Marta

-¿Acaso es tan horrible amarme?

Y antes de que pudiese contestar, la joven se alejó de allí con paso rápido. Tendría tiempo de aclararlo todo.

Pero el tiempo era aquello que no nos sobraba. Años después, le gustaba pensar que había salido a todo correr detrás de ella y que la aclaraba todo aquello. Que se abrazaban y se juraban un amor eterno por años, por siglos. Promesas que prevalecerían a lo largo de malos momentos y de sonrisas tímidas con algunas disculpas de por medio

Le gustaba pensar que en otro mundo, se mirarían a los ojos con sinceridad, diciéndose mutuamente que se querían. A veces recordaba el pasado y se lamentaba de todas las palabras que le dedicó en su momento, del dolor que le causó y de su orgullo mal utilizado. A veces se lamentaba de esa última pregunta que ella le había formulado. "¿Acaso era tan horrible amarme?" Y con una mirada inundada de algo que conocía bien, se alejaba.

Otras veces, lloraba por ese beso arrebatador que se dedicaron en ese baño, a escondidas de los demás. En otras ocasiones se preguntaba que hubiese sucedido si no se hubiesen conocido. Pero esa imaginación ya era más que dolorosa para ella. De verdad que detestaba todo aquello

Detestaba saber que ella no estaba a su lado, abrazándole con fuerza cuando quería hundirse. En los momentos donde debía tomar duras decisiones. Bueno, sabía que estaba, pero no de la forma que ella deseaba. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella estuviese allí, rodeándole con sus brazos y susurrándole que todo saldría, de algún modo u otro, bien

Quería pensarlo. Quería imaginarse que así sería. Y sin embargo, eso era un imposible. Se estremeció por completo, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, recordó que todo se había acabado

Un golpe mal efectuado. Ella de por medio. Cayéndose de la escoba. La reacción de un profesor. El hechizo mal realizado, y entonces…Todo se volvió negro. Los gritos de los alumnos, aterrados ante la figura inmóvil de una chica. Se sobresaltó y se levantó de su asiento. Su aliento se detuvo en un instante, igual que lo hizo el tiempo. Y lo comprendió. Lo comprendió cuando visualizó esa espesa melena dispersa por la verde yerba.

Existían palabras que te dejaban sin respiración. Afirmaciones que creías que nunca sucederían. Y fue cuando esa oración pronunciada por ella se acomodó en su mente como una dolorosa verdad, algo que le hizo romperse: "En algún momento tendrás que decidir de verdad, y entonces, yo ya no estaré allí contigo".

_**Nota de la autora: Lo sé, género femmslah. Qué se le va a hacer, es lo que me gusta. Antes de nada, debo confesar que con esta historia me encuentro, misteriosamente, bastante contenta. La verdad es que me ha surgido de la nada.**_

_**La gracia de la cosa es que la historia contiene parte de verdades y realidades propias mías. No la historia de amor, por supuesto, pero sí algunos detalles de cuando ellas dos eran pequeñas. La verdad es que estas dos chicas me han gustado para escribir, así que quizás, más adelante, pueda atreverme a escribir algo de ellas poco a poco. Sin más dilación, agradecer la lectura y el poder participar con esta historia. Un beso y muchas gracias por leer de nuevo ^^**_


End file.
